


25 Fluffy Fics with Lindir

by Talullah



Series: 25 Fluffy Fics with Lindir [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 22 true drabbles on a possible Lindir written for 25fluffyfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Fluffy Fics with Lindir

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [8 переводных драбблов авторства Talullah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052451) by [Angulema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema)



> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/132238694@N03/26497065609/in/dateposted-public/)  
>     
> Many thanks to slayer9649 for the beta! All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Written for 25fluffyfics. My claim was Lindir.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

**1\. PICNIC**  


{Lindir/Elrohir; G; 100 words}

Imladris is a flurry of colour and sounds as the spring equinox approaches. Lindir escapes his room early to enjoy the fresh air and budding greens. He has worked hard for days in the preparations for the celebrations of the new year. Now he wants to rest and spend a day alone.

He never notices that he is being followed, until a branch snaps behind him. He turns.

"Elrohir?"

His lover looks contrite and offers a chagrined smile from behind a picnic basket.

"I wanted to surprise you," he offers, apologetic.

Lindir smiles, welcoming the change of plans.

"You have."

 

fanfic100 prompt 095. New Year.  


* * *

**2\. HOBBIES**

{Lindir/Elrohir; G; 100 words}

Elrohir and Lindir lie on a picnic blanket gazing at the sparse canopy. Such a serene day is a rarity and they enjoy it to the fullest.

"I have a present for you, for your collection," Elrohir announces as he fumbles with the picnic basket until he extracts a thin envelope.

Lindir smiles. "You spoil me rotten, my dear."

He opens the envelope and finds delicate velum sheets covered with tiny triangles.

"Haradrim music! How did you find this? Oh, this is perfect!"

Elrohir smiles, pleased. "I persuaded a travelling merchant..."

Lindir carefully puts away the sheets. "I love you."

 

fanfic100 prompt 042. Triangle.

* * *

**3\. SPORT**

{Lindir/Elrohir; PG; 100 words}

"You and Elladan behave as if Orc hunting is some kind of sport," Lindir bitterly points out.

"You don't understand," Elrohir replies.

"Make me."

Elrohir silently avoids his lover's gaze. The he speaks. "The hunt darkens the spirit and taints the soul but someone has to do it. We cannot afford compassion or deeper thoughts to waver our resolution. Jesting and scoring help us. It makes it seem less real somehow."

He lowers his head. "Please don't think me a monster."

Lindir holds him. "Never."

He strokes Elrohir's hair, acquitting him from the accusations, but his heart is still heavy.

 

fanfic100 prompt 055. Spirit.

* * *

**4\. DANCING**

{Lindir/Elrohir; PG; 100 words}

Lindir dances to the music in his head, eyes closed as he spins around the room and hums bar after bar of a sultry love song. He is happy; this night it will be a year since he and Elrohir first kissed and their world changed forever.

Oblivious to the fact that he is not alone, he holds the air and moves his hips to the rhythm with more enthusiasm that would ever be proper with company.

"May I join you?" Elrohir asks from the door, from where he watched unseen

Startled Lindir turns slightly embarrassed. "You most certainly can."

 

fanfic100 prompt 054. Air.

* * *

**5\. HOLIDAY**

{Lindir/Elrohir; G; 100 words}

"Look, a star!" Elrohir calls.

Lindir elegantly hops from rock to rock until he reaches Elrohir in the small tidal pool.

"Starfish, my love. Not tasty but pretty," he offers amused as he watches Elrohir playing with the animal.

The waters of Dol Amroth are warmer than those of his childhood in the Falas and teem with life. Imrahil's invitation for a short visit surprised them but was more than welcome. He and Elrohir have done nothing but eat, sleep, love and enjoy this different sea for two weeks in the the most special holidays any one could wish for.

 

fanfic100 prompt 046. Star.

* * *

**6\. CANDLES**

{Lindir/Elrohir; PG; 100 words}

Elrohir sat inside a circle of candles in a cave on the cliff, waiting for his lover. He wore only a blue silk sash with a tremendous bow. Once in a while he tried to do something different to soothe his lover's need for romance. Tonight, however, he felt cold and ridiculous sitting on the rug with nothing on.

Besides, Lindir was taking too long too. Elrohir had started worrying when a voice called from the dark.

"Ah! Found you!"

Lindir looked around appreciatively as he approached Elrohir with a sly smile.

"Goodie. I love presents!" he said.

Elrohir smiled.

 

fanfic100 prompt 044. Circle.

* * *

**7\. BREAKFAST**

{Lindir/Elrohir; PG; 100 words}

"Breakfast in bed?" Lindir asked as he sat up, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

Elrohir hated eating in bed, was not prone to random gestures of romanticism and normally went for a ride at the break of day and only returned near lunch time.

But here he was now, carrying a tray of freshly baked bread, warm milk with precious cocoa from the Harad, a dish of butter and his favourite blackberry jam.

Elrohir grinned and waited for Lindir to arrange himself on the bed.

"To what do I owe this honour," Lindir asked suspiciously.

"It is your begetting day, love."

 

fanfic100 prompt 091. Birthday.

* * *

**8\. DINNER**

{Lindir; G; 100 words}

Lindir sits at the banquet in the great hall, inspecting his surroundings. The people of Gondor have spared no effort to create a place exempt of the scars of war for their king and new queen to celebrate their union. The chosen bridal white fits perfectly with the pale stone of the walls.

For a moment, melancholy visits Lindir as he contemplates the generations who have lived and died in these halls, but the merrymaking dispels his sombre thoughts at once.

A noble proposes yet another toast to the king and queen. All raise their glasses.

"To a long life!"

 

fanfic100 prompt 058. Dinner.

* * *

**9\. BLANKETS**

{Lindir/Elrohir; PG; 100 words}

Elrohir hides under the blankets and covers his head with the pillow. The thundering storm still booms loud enough to keep him awake.

Lindir chuckles. "You are a hardened warrior, are you not, my love?"

"I am," Elrohir barks, "but I have enough of these nights while I am on the road."

"Well, if you can't win them, join them!" Lindir proposes as he jumps out of bed and runs to the balcony doors to let the storm in.

Elrohir grumbles, "It's cold."

"Come! Where's your sense of adventure?"

Elrohir leaves the bed. "Alright, but we will sleep late tomorrow."

 

fanfic100 prompt 069. Thunder.

* * *

**10\. BATH**

{Lindir/Elrohir; PG; 100 words}

Elrohir sinks in the warm water sighing of pleasure, bringing a satisfied smile to Lindir's lips. This is his favourite moment of the year, when Elrohir returns home from his outings and allows himself be pampered.

Lindir loves to reclaim Elrohir to the domesticity of Imladris through this simple ritual of washing away the grime from the road, untangling wild hair, massaging the weariness away.

Elrohir comes home more often since they are together. Lindir imagines this is the reason why Elrond accepts their relationship so easily, but even if this ritual should be lost, he wished the outings ended.

 

fanfic100 prompt 038. Touch.

* * *

**11\. MASSAGE**

{Lindir/Elrohir; R; 100 words}

"That feels so good..." Lindir moaned. "Yes, more, please!"

Elrohir stopped massaging and sat on his haunches laughing uncontrollably. Lindir looked back smiling, intrigued.

"What is it, my love?"

Elrohir dried a tear of laughter with the back of his hand. "It's just what you said..."

Lindir frowned, still smiling. "What about it?"

"It reminds me of a roll of dirty scrolls Elladan and I found in the library one time when we were reaching majority. In all the stories one or both of the lovers said those exact same words."

Lindir grinned seductively. "Well, darling, now you know why."

 

fanfic100 prompt 068. Lightening.

* * *

**12\. HURT**

{Lindir/Elrohir; PG; 100 words}

"Ouchie!! Be careful," Elrohir snarls.

"Stay still. I'm almost done," Lindir huffed impatiently as he continued spreading the balm on Elrohir's back.

Every summer it was the same thing: Elrohir and Elladan instead of behaving like grown up elves would go to the Bruinen and swim the whole day long. Then at night they would come home with sunburns and complaints. Lindir wondered who took care of Elladan's back. Probably Elrond.

"We should find someone for your brother."

"Oh no." Elrohir buries his face in the pillow. "No matchmaking, please. He will kill me!"

Lindir smiles as he starts plotting.

 

fanfic100 prompt 076. Who.

* * *

**13\. NIGHTMARE**

{Lindir, Galdor; G; 100 words}

"Uncle Galdor, it had five arms, it was green and blue and it was chasing after me with a large club in each hand!" Lindir half-sobbed, half-cried with sheer terror stamped in his face.

Galdor hugged the elfling. "Shhh. I chased the monster way. He won't come back."

After a few minutes of gentle rocking and reassurances, Lindir fell asleep. Galdor laid him back and tucked him in. Looking at the sleeping child he made a decision: Lindir would have a family that cared for him from now on. His nephew deserved better than his sister's cold feelings.

 

fanfic100 prompt 049. Club.

* * *

**14\. HOME**

{Lindir/Elrohir; G; 100 words}

Elrond's last day in Middle-earth... it seems unreal. Elrond is the heart of this land in my eyes.

I stand by Elrohir's side on the pier watching as the ships are loaded. I have wanted for so long to show him my home. I wanted him to see what I see, but now this would be an unwanted distraction.

He grieves for his father, knowing the pain in Elrond's heart: he is leaving all he has built and loved and a child he will never see again.

"It won't be forever," I try to comfort.

Elrohir holds me tighter.

 

fanfic100 prompt 028. Children.

* * *

**15\. BIRTHDAY**

{Lindir/Elrohir; G; 100 words}

Lindir chews his fingernail. There are only a few hours left before Elrohir's birthday party and he has still not found a suitable gift. Articles such as a fine set of quills or a pair of engraved vambraces can be fine for a lord's son, but they are too impersonal for a lover. However, they have so recently turned lovers... A miniature of himself is too sentimental; a ring presumes too much...

In despair he picks a bottle of sandalwood cologne he has trying to ignore for days. It is far too personal, but he knows Elrohir will love it.

 

fanfic100 prompt 006. Hours.

* * *

**16\. KITTENS**

{Lindir, Eldarion, Arwen; G; 100 words}

Eldarion started crying loud and hard with no warning. Lindir looked around alarmed but Arwen was already running toward them.

She picked up the child. "There, my sweet, mommy is here," she soothed him.

"What happened?" she asked, frowning at Lindir.

Lindir blushed and stammered. "I was just telling him your favourite story from when you were a child. He started crying when I told him about Tevindo the cat."

Eldarion started crying harder. "Kitties are not bad, mommy, are they?"

Arwen hid a quick smile. "No, my love, kitties are not bad. Just Tevindo," she added winking at Lindir.

 

fanfic100 prompt 027. Parents.

* * *

**17\. JEALOUSY**

{Lindir/Elrohir; PG; 100 words}

"What was that with Melpomaen?" Lindir asks sternly.

He knows that Elrohir is a hopeless flirt and that he meant nothing with the incessant bantering with Melpomaen earlier on the evening but he is sore and cannot avoid the acidic tone.

Elrohir shrugs the question off, but Lindir is persistent.

"Will this flirting ever end?" he asks, sounding angrier than he would like to.

"Of course, my love. When your jealousy ends." Elrohir grins impishly and holds him.

"You know I love your jealousy, don't you?" he asks softly. "You make me feel loved and wanted when you do that."

 

fanfic100 prompt 003. Ends.

* * *

**18\. GIFT**

{Lindir/Elrohir; PG; 100 words}

We have been together for so long... unnatural for this type of unions, they say, but nothing feels more natural to me than falling into Elrohir's arms. It has long stopped feeling awkward as fresh loves often do; it feels as if, for one second, all of in Arda is perfect and in place.

I have taken all this for granted, but one day he surprises me: he offers me a ring, the gold carved with a boat in the stars, a diamond for the Silmaril. It is a promise; it sanctifies our union placing it above the traditional rites.

 

fanfic100 prompt 048. Diamond.

* * *

**19\. FLOWERS**

{Lindir; G; 100 words}

I have always been different. I was the boy who cried like a girl, who never took pride or joy in physical prowess. I wanted to wear dresses and learn embroidery, but my mother and sisters chased me out of the house.

Now I am happy. Imladris is small, but her minds and hearts open. No one laughs as I bustle around the flowerbeds with my spade. My music is appreciated for its own value. I can cook and read and dance. I have found love in the heart of another male. There are no dirty words for me here.

 

fanfic100 prompt 050. Spade.

* * *

**20\. PROTECTION**

{Lindir; G; 100 words}

I have a ritual. At the end of every week, no matter if it rains or shines, I go to the highest hilltop of the valley and sit there contemplating the life below.

I cherish the good moments, reflect on the bad, and above all, I thank the Powers for my fortune of living here.

Imladris is a bubble, an accident not meant to happen, denying the ugliness of Arda Marred. Elrond's strength and kindness keep us whole and safe, inspiring in every soul the desire of being an active part of this dream. Then I return and start over.

 

fanfic100 prompt 093. Thanksgiving.

* * *

**21\. SUNSET**

{Lindir/Elrohir; G; 100 words}

Light rain falls, casting a grey veil over the sunset colours. How appropriate for the Havens... This was my second home after I fled the village of my childhood. It pains me to see it as abandoned as Imladris and Lothlórien. Soon no one will remember us, save perhaps around Mirkwood. But how long will they remain, I ask myself.

I stare at the harbour fading in the distance and force a smile: Aman will be joyful. Elrohir squeezes my hand as if reading my thoughts.

"It will be fine," he says and I believe him.

"It will, my love."

fanfic100 prompt 066. Rain.

* * *

**22\. PARTING**

{Lindir; G; 100 words}

For the first day in two weeks we hear the cry of a gull. I follow Elrohir and Elladan to the bow of the ship as the watchman's shouts "Land!" There, barely visible against the flaming sunset, lies a faint line. Our eyes hurt eyes but we stare until all light has gone from the sky.

We have parted from all we loved. First, there were so many leaving for these shores, making Imladris a shell full of ghosts. Then, Estel and Arwen... Now we have left our home. We place impossible hopes in Aman. I hope they are fulfilled.

 

fanfic100 prompt 040. Sight.


End file.
